


Starfire's Pain

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin did something unforgivable to Starfire. Now Argent wants to make him pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Starfire's Pain**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

**Chapter 1: Robin's Betrayal**

Kory Anders lay in her bed looking up at the ceiling with tears in her eyes, how could Robin have done what he did to her, it was unforgivable and now she was left with his seed growing inside of her.

Thankfully Cyborg had promised to preform an extraction on her in the morning.

As Kory stared at the shadows that danced on her wall she smiled sadly, when she was younger she would have given just about anything to have been carrying Robin's baby. Now however, Kory felt humiliated, ashamed, and dirty for being pregnant by her former crush.

These days Kory's mind was filled with romantic thoughts centering around one certain dark haired titan - Toni Monetti, aka Argent. Kory smiled whenever she thought about Toni, Toni brightened Kory's days, even if it's only a warm smile or a hug. Which she could really use now. Kory hated herself when she insulted Toni's looks when they would fight over Dick all those years ago, now that Kory thought about it she was in awe of Toni's natural beauty and grace.

Kory was going to go over to Toni's apartment to confess her feelings when she was pulled into an alley by Robin and raped by the Boy Wonder.

Kory felt so powerless as Robin had his way with her before leaving her alone in the alley.

That was two nights ago, and Starfire can't get those images out of her head. A knock at her door brought Kory out of her daydream.

"Yes, who is it?" Starfire asked in an unsteady voice. "Kory, it's Toni open up." Argent's voice said on the other side of the door. "C-Come in friend Argent." Starfire said, Argent opened the door and came inside. Toni was smiling when she came in, but that smile vanished when she saw her clearly distraught red haired friend.

"S-Starfire, are you all right love?" Toni asked as she cautiously approached Starfire and sat down beside her on the bed.

Starfire looked at Argent with tears in her eyes and leaned against her and sobbed.

"Oh friend Argent, it was horrible, not like...I wanted it to happen with him." Starfire cried into Argent's right shoulder, Toni wrapped her arms around Kory and held her tightly and began to gently rock her back and forth.

"Who did this, Kory? Who raped you?" Toni asked with fire in her eyes.

"It w-was R-Robin." Starfire whispered, Toni's eyes went wide when she heard Starfire's declaration.

"I'll kill him for this!!" Argent roared, Starfire grasped Argent's left hand and pulled her friend close.

"No Toni please... don't, I deserve what happened to me." Starfire said in a dejected tone.

"Kory sweetie, no woman ever deserves to be raped... EVER, no matter what they've done in their lives. Robin had no right to do this to you." Toni said in a softer tone.

"Thank you, Toni." Kory said as she leaned against the other girl, Argent caressed Star's red hair and whispered soothing words to her.

"Kory, Robin will not get away with hurting you. You have my word on that." Argent said.

Hearing Toni's words brought a smile to Starfire's face, she was then happy that they had patched up their friendship two years earlier.

Meanwhile, across town at the weekly high school football game Robin, his girlfriend Kitten and the rest of their friends were all walking to their seats, Jinx looked around for Starfire, who was not there but usually was, no one else in the group really cared for Starfire, especially Beast Boy's psycho girlfriend Terra because she saw Beast Boy flirting with Starfire a few weeks back. For her part Jinx liked Starfire, she was a kind and sweet person and didn't deserve the harsh treatment that she was getting from Terra and the rest of her friends when Starfire had done nothing to provoke it.

Toni, who was sitting beside Terra thought back to when her now ex-boyfriend Harold had cheated on her with another girl, Kory had been very supportive and caring when Toni had invited Kory over to her place and told her. Kory had even held her for a while, Toni felt really good while she was in Kory's arms. But then it happened: Robin raped Kory that's when Kory changed and Toni saw it happen almost over night, Kory had changed from a bright but shy adorable girl to a dark, hateful, mean person that always wanted to be alone. The next week Toni saw Kory coming into the school building dressed all in black and looking down, Toni wished that she could do something to help Kory, but she didn't know what she could do, but she had an idea of where to start. Toni smiled at Kory as she passed by Toni on her way to her locker, Kory returned Toni's smile with a warm smile of her own.

Just then Garfield, Terra, Robin, Kitten, Cyborg and his girlfriend Bumble Bee came up to Toni, Terra glared after Kory. "Did that trash talk to you, Toni?" Terra asked as Garfield wrapped his left arm around her. "No Terra." Toni said with a sigh. "Hey, what's with the long face, Toni?" Robin asked as he gently poked Toni in the ribs with his elbow, Toni pushed his hand away and backed away from him.

"You know why Dick, you smug little prick, Kory is hurting because of what you did to her!!" Heads turned and focused on Dick and Toni, Kitten was surprised at Toni. Terra was shocked as was Garfield and Jinx. "Dick, you... you raped Kory?" Terra asked, suddenly feeling horrible about what she had said about Kory earlier.

Dick looked at his friends and then back at Toni.

"Come on guys, I was just havin' some fun with Anders, you know tryin' to get her to open up a little."

"You disgust me, I hate you for this, Dick." Terra growled before she and Garfield turned around and left as did Toni, Cyborg, and Bumble Bee. "Fine, leave I don't need any of you losers!" Robin screamed at his former friends.

**Chapter 2: Slipping Further Into The Darkness**

In the weeks following Kory's rape she started drinking, her drink of choice was Captain Morgan rum. She had also started smoking weed and staying out past her cerfew and her Mother Kira and older sister Blackfire could not understand why Kory was doing any of the things she was doing. Blackfire knocked on Kory's door to let her know that her dinner was on the table.

"What?!" Kory shouted through the door. "Y-your dinner is on the t-table." Blackfire said quickly.

"You eat it, I'm not hungry." Kory replied. "Come on Kory, Mom said-."   
"ARE YOU DEAF OR WHAT SIS, I'M NOT HUNGRY. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

A tear rolled down Blackfire's face as she turned away from Kory's door and went into her room to play some MW3 on Xbox Live, Kira saw her daughter's attempt to talk to her sister fall apart and was deeply saddened by what she witnessed. With a sigh Kira walked up the stairs to her bedroom where she got on the phone and called her friend Kagura Kaido, a counselor who helped Kira through some tough times a couple of years back.

"Hello Kira, its so good to hear from you, how are Kory and Blackfire?"

Kira explained everything to Kagura and set up an appointment for her and Kory to come and talk with Kagura in the coming week, even though both Kagura and Kira knew how Kory was going to react when Kira told her, but Kira kept telling herself that her daughter was in pain and needed her by her side now more than ever.

The next day Kory got up, she showered, dressed, ate breakfast, and drove to school. When she got there Kory saw Bumble Bee and Terra sitting under a large sakura tree near the building's entrance, Kory sighed as she pulled her backpack out of the backseat and shut the door and locked the doors of the car. Kory walked past Terra and Bumble Bee without a word, Terra could see the pain in Kory's eyes.

"It's worse than I imagined Bee, we have do something to help Kory get through this." Terra said as she wiped away a tear from her right eye. Bumble Bee nods slowly, like Terra, Bumble Bee didn't like Kory much but she couldn't bear to see anyone in that kind of pain, not even Kory.

Kory walked into her English and instead of taking the seat up front she took a seat in the far back corner by herself, Kory turned in her homework along with the rest of the class, when the class ended Kory was packing up her things when Regina, Terra, and Bumble Bee all walked up to her.

"What do you three want?" Kory snapped at them. "Kory, my parents are going out of town for a few months and I was wondering if you'd like to come over because I'm having a sleepover." Bumble Bee said, her voice full of hope. Kory cut her eyes at Bee. "You have some nerve Bee, you and your friends dogged me out all last year and now just because you ask me to come to your house for a sleepover that that'll make everything ok between us? Don't count on it, girlie."

"Kory, please we are truly sorry for treating you how we did last year and we beg for your forgiveness, we just want to..." Terra trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

"What, help me? You really think that _need_ or _want_ any form of help from you or any of your friends? Come on, Terra let's be real here." "Kory, look at you, this isn't the real you. Please let us help you, we want to be your friends and support you through this difficult time you're going through right now."

"Why should I believe anything you say, Terra?" "Because Kory, you're not the only one who has had to deal with being raped." Toni said, Kory glanced at Toni and then at Terra.

"My Uncle raped me for nine years, Kory. I had even thought about killing myself but Bee and Terra were there for me and I love them for saving me from myself." "Well guess what Toni, these are **_your_** friends not mine, I don't have any friends thanks to what happened, I only have my Mom. So just leave me alone." Terra and Bee walked away from Toni and Kory, Kory stared at Toni with cold eyes. "Why are you still standing here?" Kory asked, Toni smiled as she took a step towards Kory. "Kory, I won't give up, I won't let you face this alone." Toni said as she reached up and gently stroked Kory's face with her left hand.

"Kory, I want to help you. Terra and Bee do too. Will you let us in and allow us to help and support you like friends should?"

"Why do you want be my friends now? You all hate me for no reason." Kory said. "We were being petty and jealous, Kory, but now we just want to help you... if you let us. Please come to Terra's place for the sleepover, will you?" Toni asked sincerely.

Kory sighed as she mulled it over in her head. "Ok Toni, I'll come." Kory said.

"Great, love." Toni said as she pulled out her Iphone and Kory pulled out her Nextel, the girls exchanged numbers and Toni told Kory to call her anytime if she just needed someone to talk to.

That afternoon Kory was walking to the cafeteria when she saw Dick and Yura Inaru coming out of a janitor's closet together, Kory ducked into a nearby bathroom and called Toni and told her about what she had seen, Regina thanked Kory and ended their call before she called Kitten and relayed the message to her best friend. "Thanks Toni, and tell Kori I said thanks too, kay?"

"Sure thing, Kitten." Toni said.

That afternoon Kory came home high after smoking almost two bags of weed, fortunately her Mom wasn't home from shopping yet, so Kory dumped the bags in the dumpster outside before going inside to eat and shower. She made sure that there was no evidence of weed on her body, she washed her hair before getting out of the shower and brushing her teeth. Kory put on her favorite pink pjs and laid across her bed, then she heard her phone buzzing on her desk. It was Toni.

"Hey Toni." Kory said with a smile and a slight giggle. "Hey Kory, just called to let you know that I told Kitten about Dick and Yura, she says thanks." Toni said.

"Anytime Toni." Kory said as she sat up on her bed. "What are you doing?" Toni asked a couple of moments later.

"Lying on my bed in my pjs waiting on my Mom to get back from the store, why?"   
"Just wondering if you're up for some company?" Kory laid back down and smiled as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Company sounds good, but you don't know where I live, Toni." "I do now, love. I just typed your phone number into my directions software program on my laptop and I got the directions, guess what, I live only about ten minutes from you." Tori said.  
  
"Oh really, should I lock my window tonight so you don't sneak in and have your way with me while I sleep?" Kory said playfully, Toni was speechless for a few moments. She shook it off and laughed at Kory's words. "I'll get you for that one, Kory." Toni replied, grateful that Kory could not see her blush as she leaned against her door frame.

"I'll check with my Mom and call you back." Kory said. "Ok, talk to you in a little bit." Toni said.

Kory ended the call with Regina just as Kira and Blackfire came into her room.

"Kory, I'm taking your sister over to a friend's house for a sleepover, I'll be back in a little while."

"All right Mom, hey Mom, is it ok if I have a friend over?" "Boy or girl?" Kira asked with an arched eyebrow. "A girl, her name is Toni. She and her friends are helping me deal with my rape, she a really sweet person." Kory said with a bright smile.

"Really? So, I should cancel your appointment with Kagura tomorrow then?" Kory laughed lightly.

"No Mom, Regina and her friends are a good support system, but their not professionals." Kory said as both her Mom and sister hugged her tightly.   
  
"That's my girl, we're here for you too." Kira said. "Stay strong sis." Blackfire said.

"I'll try my hardest." "Oh Kory, call your friend and tell her I said that it's ok for her to come over and she can stay the night if she wants." Kira said.

Hearing her Mother's words made Kory's light up brightly with a huge smile.

"Thank you Mom." Kory said as she grabbed her phone and texted Toni the "ok" from her Mom.

By the time Kory had finished sending the text there was a knock at the front door, Kory nearly leaped off of her bed and sprinted to the door and opened it. Toni was standing in the doorway with a duffle bag slung over her shoulder, she was smiling at Kory. "Hi, come in." Kory said, Toni entered the house as Kira and Blackfire were headed out the door.

"Welcome to our home, uh..." "Toni Monetti ma'am, it's really nice to meet you." Toni greeted Kira.

"Hi, I'm Blackfire, I'm Kory's sister." "Hey." Toni said in reply. "Kory, there's soda and some pizza in the fridge if you girls get hungry. I'll be at Kagura's if you need me." "Sure thing, Mom."

Then Kira and Blackfire left, leaving Toni and Kory alone in the house. Kory locked the door after her Mom and sister left, then she lead Toni to her room, Once Kory and Toni made it back to Kory's room Toni dropped her bag and grabbed Kory and pinning her against the door and gazing lovingly into her eyes.

"Kory, will you be my girlfriend? I love you so much." Toni said softly into Kory's right ear.

Kory nodded and closed her eyes, Toni leaned forward and kissed Kory on the lips, Kory leaned back against the door and moaned softly, then Toni pulled down Kory's pink sweatpants and then her cotton white panties. Then the raven haired beauty dropped to her knees and put her face in between Kory's thighs. Kory is stroking Tori's hair.

"Yes! Yessss! OH YESSSS!!!!!" moaned Kory.

Kory pulled Toni to her feet, she then picked up her girlfriend and laid the black haired teen down on the queen size bed. In no time Kory had removed all of Toni's clothing, now the two beauties were lying naked on the bed. Kory ran her tongue up and down Toni's right leg while Toni was fingering Kory's clit savagely with her left forefinger and thumb.

"AAAAAAYYYYEEEEEEEE!!! OH MY GOD T-TONI!! THAT FEELS SO DAMN GOOOOD!!" screamed Kory as she arched her back and came all over Toni's waist and crotch.

Kory moaned deeply as she grasped Toni's hips and rolled her over onto her back. Sweat dripped off their bodies as Kory parted Toni's soaked thighs and put her head in between them, Kory flicked out her tongue and began teasing Toni's throbbing clit.

"Mmmmmm. You taste soooo good Toni." Kory groaned.

Toni was writhing with pleasure, thrusting her pussy into Kory's face and clamping her legs tightly around the other girl's head, then it happened -- Toni's orgasm hit.

"OOOOHHH!! K-KORY!!! I'm cum-CUMMING! Ahhhh!!!"

Toni spewed her warm cum all over Kory's face and chest, then Toni rolled over beside Kory and Kory straddled Toni and licked up all of her sweet cum off of her girlfriend's curvaceous body.

"Toni, I love you so much, I couldn't live with myself if I lost you." Toni smiled, she gave Kory another kiss. "Kory you'll always have my heart, my love, and my promise that I'll always stay by your side, love." she said and then fell asleep in her lover's arms.

******

The next morning Toni and Kory woke up in Kory's bed together.

Toni turned to her goddess and smiled. "Let's take a shower and go find some food before we head to school."

Kory smirked. "Ok, so you can fuel up before we go at it again, eh?" "Yes." Toni said before she leaned over and gave Kory a soft, passionate lingering kiss on the lips.

Toni moaned into Kory's small mouth as she felt Kory's tongue enter her mouth. Toni slid her hands around Kory's moist waist and pressed her body into Kory's.

Kory moaned and threw her legs around Toni's waist and started stroking her thighs, Toni was vibrating from her red haired lover's sensual touch. Toni's head was swimming as she laid back on the headboard of the bed, she arched her back when she felt Kory's gentle hands enter her folds.

"Ahhhhhhh!!" Toni screamed as she came on Kory's hand.

Then the two girls climbed out of bed, showered and ate a light breakfast in the house's empty kitchen.

It was by sheer good fortune that Kory and Toni made it to school on time, they entered the building just as Robin, Yura, Cyborg, and Terra also entered the building. Cyborg and Terra walked over to Kory and Toni and greeted them. "Hey you two, what's up?" Cyborg asked. "Nothing much." Kory said with a wry smile. Toni blushed, which made Cyborg arch an eyebrow before turning and running to his Calc class.

　

　

　

　

　

　

 


	2. Turnabout Is Fair Play

**Chapter 2: Turnabout Is Fair Play**


End file.
